


Secret desire

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Alfred wakes up to a place unlike his home.





	Secret desire

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only time a made a smut-fic. So enjoy.

Alfred woke from a dream of Hamburgers and aliens to see a dark room. He was chained to a bed and was stripped of all his clothing. He was scared of who kidnapped him and why or what would they do to him. He heard a door open and was prepared for anything they can throw at him but saw Anya… naked. Alfred was surprised by this, he never had thought Anya, an allied would do this to him, even after they put behind the whole Cold War fiasco. “Ready my sunflower?” She asked. Alfred didn't say a word, she got closer. She put her hand all over his chest and started to touch and pull all his tiny hairs. “Why does Arthur say you're fat? All I see Is strong, handsome man.” She whispered in his ear making Alfred shiver with pleasure. Alfred regained his mind and finally spoke. “Anya, what’s happening? Why are you doing this?” Anya then looked straight to his eyes “Oh Fedya, if you knew what I have planned for you. Jusy enjoy it.” She then put her hand down to Alfred’s length, squeezing it, causing a moan. “Excited already?” the Russian said.  
She got closer to him and wrapped her hand on his length. She started to stroke him to be fully erect. Alfred watched as he saw Anya do this to him. He hate to admit it but he liked it, she was Transforming a powerful supernation to a puddle of lust and desire. Alfred loved this, to be stroked by Anya’s cold hand and her touching his hot length was mind blowing. She kissed his pecs, leaving what was dark red lipstick all over. Alfred didn't say a word through all this but was pleased with the experience. He loved every minute but sadly he felt his orgasm coming. “Ah-Anya.” “It’s okay, Fedya, just let it all out.” She sped up her action and Alfred had reached it. “ANYA!” He screamed her name, Anya stroked him through it. “How fertile you are.” She said, but she didn’t stop she kept going. She was making Alfred squirmed under her touch, milking him till there was nothing left. “Don’t be a pain Fedya, let it be.”  
Alfred couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled the chains off and grabbed her by the wrist. “Now it’s my turn!” Alfred laid his mouth on her breast and was playing with the snow white orb. She gasped, Alfred sucked and bit her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. This action only made her wet, he moved his hand to her area and stuck his fingers inside. He pulled them out to see the liquid she made. “Excited already?”Alfred then started to kept putting his fingers in her Groin. Making the Russian squirm too while he kept sucking her breast. Anya was on her breaking point, she screamed and came on the bed and his fingers. While Alfred was caught off guard, she rolled over Alfred so he was bottom and she was on top, Anya slipped a finger in her and got some liquid out, she then tugged on his member and started to rub her juices on Alfred’s member,it was warm and cool after that she hovered over Alfred’s length and slid inside. They both moaned. He felt her insides to be hot even though she was a cold nation. Anya was moaning and screaming his name like crazy. She teased his nipple, pinching and pulling it. Her body tighten and squeezed Alfred’s member, she finally came and Alfred after her. After that they cuddled with each other. “I’m sorry I did that to you Fedya, I hope your not mad. “No, well maybe just a little but next time just tell me because I thought you were a kidnapper for a second.” “ I just want to be adventures.” “That’s Okay But maybe warn me next time.” “Okay, Thank you Fedya.” She said “No thank you.” Alfred said “Although I’m confused, how did you sneak past the security system?” However, Anya was fast asleep.


End file.
